Together at last Kai and Kya's version
by Lost42
Summary: Kai and Kya's version of Together at last


It was a nice day and Kai and Kya were waiting for their inflatable swimming pool to be filled. While they were waiting, they were given popsickles to help keep them cool.

"Kai trade me. I don't grape flavor." Kya whined.

"No! I like my cherry flavor one." Kai said hollding his posickle closer. It was the kind with two sticks that was hard to seperate until it melted enough. Kya grabbed one of the sticks and pulled. Kai pulled back until they successfuly seperated the two popsickles. Kai fell in the pool and dropped his popsickle in the water.

"Now look what you did." Kai complained."My popsickle is all melted now."

"You can have this one." Kya said throwing the melting purple popsickle in the grass.

"Give me my popsickle back." Kai yelled getting out of the pool. Kya held it away from him. Unfortuately for both kids, their dog Hana came up and ate the popsickle.

"Now we don't get anything." Kai said crossing his arms as he watched their other dog eat the grape popsickle in the grass.

They were soon put in the pool and forgot all about the earlier incident. They had fun and didn't argue until dinner time.

"That's my juice." Kya yelled.

"I'm thirsty and mine's all gone." Kai said pulling the cup closer to him. Kya pulled back. The two fought over the cup until there was juice on both kids and the high chair trays.

The next morning after breakfast Kai and Kya were sat in front of the tv while the asults got ready for work.

"I don't want to watch this." Kai complained.

"Well I do." Kya said.

Both kids reached for the remote at the same time and were soon having a tug of war with it. They kept pulling until they both fell backwards. Kai fell intoa pile of blocks while Kya fell into a pile of magazines. They were both put in timeout for fighting.

"I think these two need some speration time." Auntie suggested.

"I think you're right." Grace agreed.

Kai and Kya were supposed to spend the day at daycare but they couldn't be easily sperated there so Kya went to Chuckie and Kimi's house while Kai went to Tommy's.

"Where's Kya?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah you guys are always togeather." Lil added.

"She's with Chuckie and KImi and I hope she stays there for a long time." Kai said angrily.

"I never seed Kya without kai." Kimi whispered to Chuckie.

"I know. I wonder where he is?" Chuckie whispered back.

"He's at Tommy's house and I hope he stays there." Kya said stacking some blocks.

"Don't you miss him?" Chuckie asked.

"No. All he does now is fight with me." Kya said.

A little while later Kimi, Chuckie and Kya were let outside to play in the sprinkler. After their fun they were given popsickles.

"Cherry flavor is Kai's favorite." Kya sighed looking at her red popscikle.

"We can trade. Mine's grape." Kimi offered.

"No thanks." Kya said sadly as she wiped some tears away.

Meanwhile at Tommy's house they were having popsickles for a snack. They were outside playing in the sandbox when Tommy asked.

"Don't you want your popsickle Kai?"

"Yeah but there's nobody to pull it apart and share with me." Kai said sadly.

"I can." Dil said and began to pull on the other stick. However the popscickle wasn't melted enough so Dil couldn't pull it apart. Kai pulled them apart and handed the other one to Dil.

"It's not the same." Kai sighed."I miss Kya."

"You'll see her again." Phil said just as Didi came outside.

"It's such a nice day, we're going to have lunch at the park." Didi announced.

While at the park they ran into Kira,who had the same idea as Didi. Chuckie, Kimi, and Kya had already eaten and were playing when the others arrived. After lunch Tommy, Dil, Phil, Lil, and Kai went to play. That's when Kai and Kya were finally reunited. They ran to each other and gave each other a hug.

"I missed you Kai." Kya said after their hug.

"Me too." Kai said.

"Let's never fight again." Kya said.

"Next time we can share the popsickle." Kai offered.

"Looks like seperating them did some good." Auntie said as she came to pick up her niece and nephew to go home.

The next day they both got cherry popsickles. They started to fight over them.

"Wait we got the same one." Kai pointed out.

"Yeah but it's fun to pull them apart." Kya said. They pulled both popsickles apart and sat in their little pool and enjoyed them.


End file.
